Hello & Goodbye?
by BeautifulDisasterq
Summary: This Story is about 17 year old Jill Valentine is dating a guy named Albert Wesker who her parents won't accept & her old crush (Whom she still likes) Chris Redfield who's her neighbor & who she been growing up with kept moving away and moving back in next door. But when he comes back, Chris reveals his feelings for her. Will Jill dump Albert over Chris? Or keep Albert? *READ*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 History

It all started when we were little. Chris Redfield. The boy who I use to like. He liked me back of course, but we never ever revealed our feelings. We just kept hanging around with each other talking about random things and what do we want to be when we grow up. I remember the exact words he had said "When I grow up." He says smiling showing his teeth. "I want to work with _you." _ Of course I blushed hard because well I liked him. Plus, I thought he was cute saying it. I wanted to work for the CSI and so did Chris. Chris was older than I am. My birthday comes first than his and we would like to say "Hey! We both have the same age!" Our birthday was in August. Mines are August 20th and his is August 23rd. Chris has a little sister named Claire who didn't like me at all! Every time I would come over and hang out with Chris she would stop playing video games with me and just walk out the room leaving Chris and I alone. She did it because when Chris and I were seven, Claire, Chris, and I was at a 4th of July party at my house and we three just play pretend. We pretended to be a family and Claire was the daughter, I was the mother, and Chris was the father. It was quite easy for Chris and I to pretend to be parents because we both actually planned our kid's names! I know crazy huh? I went to get three cupcakes for us three and when Claire started eating her cupcake, Chris and I decided to shove cupcakes at each other face. Chris shoves his cupcake in my face and the vanilla cream from his cupcake was on my lips. Chris leans in for a kiss and of course I kiss him back. Till this day I remember how it felt kissing Chris Redfield. Claire got up from her seat and grabs him by his collar and leaves my house. I wasn't mad, I was glad. That he finally kiss me! When it was time for bed, I quickly got ready for bed and kiss my parents goodnight. Five minutes later, I would go to my window and pull my shades up, calling Chris's name. We would talk till one of us says "Okay, I'm tired. Goodnight." But it's always me saying it. I knew Chris really didn't care about school. All he cared about was talking to _me. _Nothing else! One day, Chris moved. He moved to California because his sister Claire apparently said she wants to be a movie star. They're parents thought it was a good idea so they then pack up their things and left! Without saying goodbye, I never again see Chris again. Until when we were fourteen. Chris came back to Raccoon City and hugs me saying he's sorry that he didn't said goodbye to me and that the next time that happens (Hopefully not) he will say goodbye. It took me a while to forgive him but I forgave him anyways because I wanted to know how California was. Chris and I kept doing our usual… talking across our windows, sharing secrets, and doing fun things! Until when Chris was turning fifteen! He moved to Florida because Claire was accepted to a film that was shooting in Florida. Before they left, it was Chris's birthday. So his parents threw him a huge birthday party. He never told me about it…I called my best friend named Rebecca to ask her to come over my house because I felt like I was going to cry. Rebecca comes over to my house and we both decide to go next door, which is Chris's house and knock on the door. After I knock on the door, Claire appears. She was wearing a long red dress, with black high heels, and her hair was straight down for once. Girly much? I thought. "What are you two doing here? Chris didn't invite you." "Oh no, he didn't invited me but I'm pretty sure he invited Jill." Said Rebecca who gave Claire a warm smile. Without smiling back Claire rolls her eyes in disgust and says "He said he didn't want you at his party." "Why?" I ask holding back my tears. "I don't know. I asked him what happen and he just shrugs." "Is that what he did?" I ask feeling my tears falling down my check. Claire nods and slams the door at Rebecca and I face. Rebecca turns to me, "I'm so sorry Jill." She says pulling me into a hug and I just hug back crying on her brand new sweat shirt. That night I just went straight to bed crying. My mother had ask me why was I crying and I said I fell on my knee and it really hurts. She said "Do you want to go to the hospital?" she asks. "No, I think It will be better in the morning" I said wiping my tears and closing my door. Ever since that day my heart has been crush. After all the things Chris and I had been through…and this is what he gives me? Was this all a lie? All the things he had said…were they lies? But now that I'm older I have gave up on Chris. I moved on…that's the past now and I will not see him ever again! I'm seventeen now, in high school with my best friend and spending time with my family and my boyfriend named Albert. He only allows me to call him Albert because he says it's cute when I say it. And plus I'm special to him. So that means his mom and I are special to him. NO ONE ELSE. Albert and I have been dating since the summer had begun. My mother took me to her club she own so she can pick up a couple of few things and Albert came up to me and made his move. His sweet talk me saying that I'm gorgeous, intelligent, and other things that I want to hear. My mom didn't see him talking to me because she was too busy on figuring out which color should she put the club to be. Albert and I started as friends for two weeks and then we started dating. Till this day my mother and my father still doesn't approve him. So what if Albert is twenty turning twenty one this year in June! Age is just a number and besides, it's not like he's going to hurt me. Every time Albert and I hang out in my house, my father would be watching us and asking him insane questions. Such as, _"How many little girls have you dated?" "Do_ _you like girls who are easy to get?" "Are you a sex offender?" "Have you considered of dating females your age?" _Albert never again came to my house because he was piss off at my dad for asking him insane questions. Albert took me to his house one time and it was pretty sweet! It was like a dream house! He took me to his house after I left work. We didn't do anything; all we did was talk and eat. That's all. I have to admit, when he told me he was taking me to his house I was scared because well we all know what it means when someone says _well, we're going to my house. _That doesn't sound right at all! But it's a good thing Albert and I are taking things slowly. I totally respect him for that! He's such a great boyfriend and I wish my parents will realize that! Just because he's twenty turning twenty two doesn't mean he's a bad guy right? After all, when I told him my real age he told me I was a baby and just left. He didn't talk to me for exactly a whole entire week and then one day he calls me saying he can't stop thinking about me. Sweet eh? We both agree to never talk about the whole age thing. And we never did until when my parents met him and ask him for his age. "So how old are you?" ask my father. Albert stands up straight and takes his arm off around my neck. "I'm twenty years old sir. I will not do anything to hurt your daughter." Anyways, I'm at my window, looking at windows which use to be Chris Redfield's room. The room was white, nothing on the floor or the walls. It's been ages since I've been in Chris's room and I'm dying to see it again! But he's not there… "Jill!" Quickly I shut my window down and rush downstairs, "Yes dad." "Your um boyfriend is at the door." "Thanks" Slowly heading for the door, random thoughts came into my head. _Is it Albert? If so, what did he get me? Flowers? Box of Chocolate? _ Opening the door my mom yells out "Ask him if he wants to stay for dinner!" The door opens and I see Albert holding roses in his hand smiling. I couldn't help but smile like a total dork. "Hey Jill" he says walking inside. He hands me the roses and kisses me softly on my cheek. "Hey…um…Albert…what are you-" Before I can finish up my sentence Albert takes my hand and whispers in my ear. "I came here to see you." "Of course you did." I whisper back. "Alright, dinner is ready!" said my mom who came up towards Albert and I. "Oh, hi Albert. Please to see you again, I was wondering if you will like to stay for dinner." "Oh…no thanks. I think it's better if Jill haves dinner with her lovely family." "You heard the boy!" My father says sitting on the couch reading his newspaper. "No, stay. Please. What if you and Jill get married one day and-" "Mom…that's enough." I say walking to the kitchen to start putting plates on the table. "What? It's true! What is there to get nervous about?" "Nothing." My mom has always been the type of person to get over board which makes people get nervous or either upset. All my life she's been doing it to me! Such as when I was seven years old and Chris and I were doing a play together, instead of encouraging me to stay in the play she decides to scare me telling me to not look at the crowd. Try not to fall off stage, ignore the lights that flash in your face. Blah blah blah! After finishing up putting plates, spoons, forks, and napkins onto the table I feel someone's arms around my waist. Who can it be? Yes, my dear boyfriend Albert! "You better stop before my mother or father comes in seeing us like this. She will think that we are having sex." I suddenly felt Albert chuckle on my shoulder. He then kisses my neck which made me shiver. "Stop." I said lightly trying to push him away. Our eyes met and we just stood there looking like we're playing the staring game. Chris and I use to play that game all the times when we were little kids! Whoever blinks will have to eat my mom's nasty pie which was coconut with raspberry and blueberry mix together. I always lose the game but Chris always tells me "_You don't have to eat it, let me eat if for you so you don't have to get a stomach ache. Let me take the pain for you…" _"Who's Chris?" ask Albert who's arms were getting tighter around my waist. Oh god, tell me I didn't said my thoughts again aloud! "Um…my cousin…" I said looking away. "Jill, look at me in the eye, who is Chris? This wasn't the first time you mention his name. Who is Chris?" Trying to think of an excuse I look at Albert in the eye. "He's my cousin…we were close. He use to always come here almost every day and it's just he was like my best friend. You wouldn't understand." Albert grins for a moment and I just look down hoping he will buy my lie. Instead of yelling at me or walking away Albert lifts my chin up and his lips press on my lips. Of course I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around him kissing him deeply. "Jill! Albert!" Shit, my mom's coming! I thought to myself. Why she haves to come now? When Albert and I are having a moment? We're kissing in the kitchen like we've never kiss before! Breaking off the kiss, I muttered, "Sorry…we will kiss more later." Albert moves his arms off around my waist and sits at the kitchen table. My mother and father enter the kitchen and I help my mom put the food onto the kitchen table. Eating our food, my dad says "Albert, where's your parents?" I look up from my food hoping there will be no arguments! _Please not tonight. _"Well my parents are in London right now." "Do they know you are dating my daughter?" "Of course! I talk about Jill all the time! Like how she's sweet, intelligent, unique, hard-working, and how can I forget? How gorgeous she is." My father rolls his eyes and my mother smiles. I just sit there in my seat wanting so badly to go over to Albert and sit on his lap and kiss him. "See honey? Albert is a gentleman. See what happens how we give someone a chance?" "Bullshit!" My father says wiping his mouth from the mash potatoes he has eaten. "Did you ever have sex with my daughter?" "No sir, Jill and I are taking things slow. We're not even thinking about that…we're just thinking about our occupations. That's what we're always talking about." "Is that true Jill?" I look up from my plate of food and blush a little. "Yes…" Ever since I was little, whenever my parents will come up to me and have a sex talk with me I will laugh or either blush. Not because I'm thinking about doing it, it's just because I find it uncomfortable. Especially talking about it in front of your friends, family, or even worse…your boyfriend. After dinner was over my mom and dad left Albert and I in the kitchen cleaning up. They went to the store which was only twenty blocks away from our house. Plus, my mother will always take her time choosing what she should buy from the store. This left Albert and I fifty minutes alone. Finishing up washing my last plate from the sink, Albert puts his arms around my waist once again! Putting the plate on the dish rack. I turn to face him. "Why do you like to creep on me like that all the time?" "Because I love to see how you react." "Yeah…sure…" I snort breaking free from his grasp. Albert follows me upstairs towards my bedroom and he closes the door. "Why'd you close the door?" I ask getting nervous. "Calm down Jill…we're not going to do anything. Besides, I won't do it unless _you_ want to." Shaking my head I sit down on my bed playing with my fingers. "Who's this?" Albert asks holding up a photo of Chris and I smiling at each other. "Oh, that's Chris! You know…my cousin." "Oh…funny looking kid." Albert sits beside me on my bed. "So…where were we?" "What do you mean?" I ask confused. Albert strokes my hair and leans forward slowly, "The kiss we were sharing…in the kitchen." He says whispering. Closing my eyes picturing us in the kitchen, "Oh…right." Leaning forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, we both lay our backs on my bed. Albert pulls me on top of him pulling me closer onto his chest kissing me deeply. I kiss him back deeply gasping for air. Breaking apart a little, Albert chuckles and says "Whoa, chill Jilly. Breathe. I wouldn't want to be the cause of my girlfriend's death because she couldn't breathe while kissing the guy she loves." I giggle and took a deep breath. Albert starts to unbutton my black blouse and he then takes off his shirt. God, seeing him shirtless is the best thing! He looks so hot! I kept kissing him and kissing him until when he slowly slide my pants off. Stop kissing him, I push him away. I felt light headed. "Albert…" Ignoring me, Albert continues to do what he's doing. "Albert" I said louder. Albert takes off my pants and starts to kiss my stomach. "Albert!" I shouted. Still ignoring me, Albert puts his arms around my back touching my bra. Quickly and panicking I kick him you know where. He falls off my bed. "Albert?" I said looking around leaning up from my bed touching my chest. He gets up from the floor. "Dammit! Jill! Why'd you do that for?!" "Because you wouldn't listen! I kept calling your name but you wouldn't listen!" I yell breathing for air. Albert's face looked puzzle and embarrass. "Sorry…" I said getting out of my bed looking for my pants and blouse. "It's not your fault…" he says handing me my pants. "Thanks" I say putting my pants on. "It's my fault…I shouldn't had done that." "Didn't you hear me calling your name?" I ask rebutting up my blouse. "No." he says putting his shirt back on. "Jill! Albert!" "Shit, my mom!" I said rushing buttoning the rest of my blouse. "Here, let me help you." "No! Go to the bathroom! So they don't think you were in my bedroom! Go! By the way, thanks…" Albert did what he was told and I rush downstairs pretending I wasn't doing anything. "Hey…mom…dad…" I said nervously almost in a whisper. "What took you so long to respond? Did you hear us knocking on the door?" "Um…no…I was listening to music." "Where's Albert?" ask my dad who cross his arms. Before I can answer, my mom asks, "Why is your blouse button up in the wrong button? It wasn't like that before?" Both of my parent's looks at me wish subspecies' glares.

Today is school, and here I am at my locker putting books into it. "Hey Jill!" said my best friend Rebecca Chambers. "Hey Rebecca" Closing my locker, putting my lock on it and resting my head on it closing my eyes, Rebecca says, "You look tired." "Yeah because last night my parents rush me to the hospital." "Wait, what? Why?" Opening my eyes and turning to Rebecca, "Because they think Albert and I were in my bedroom having sex." "Were you?" ask Rebecca. I blush trying not to think about Albert's body. "No…but we were kissing." The school bell rang and Rebecca follows me to our next class which is Biology. "Oh…they thought you were pregnant." Rebecca laughs and I laugh uncomfortable. "But wait, Albert and I almost have sex because he was taking my clothes off so fast that-" "It was too hard to say no right?" "Um…what are you? A mind reader?" Entering biology class, he was there…my heart started to skip a beat…the classroom suddenly started to smell like childhood…Chris Redfield was sitting in my seat. "Wait! Hold up! What is Chris Redfield doing here?!" I yell. Rebecca looks at me, "Whoa! Did not see that coming!" Quickly and angrily I walk up to Chris and touch his shoulder. "Um excuse me; you're sitting in my seat." Chris kept ignoring me talking to my classmate Piers Nivans. "HELLO?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I shouted. Chris turns to me and smiles, "Jill? Is that you? Wow…you look…" Chris looks up at me from down to up. "Older…very much older…" "Yeah…it's call puberty! Can you and your friend get up from my seat or else?" "Wow Jill…why are you so?" "So what?" I said crossing my arms. "Were you going to say bitchy? Because I know I am." "What? No! I was going to say so in the bad mood?" "Why do you care? I said stepping forward to Chris's face. "Because obviously you miss me" "What made you think that?" "Because you're treating me like shit, but it's okay because I still love you." "Why are you saying you love me and you left me multiple of time without saying goodbye?" "I didn't have the time to…" "You know you are such a dick right?" "Yeah…but you liked it." The classroom was silent and Piers laugh. "Well…more like a reunion to me! Come on Chris, let's go sit somewhere else." Piers gets up from his chair and Chris and I kept looking at each other in the eyes. "Come on!" shouted Piers. Chris shakes his head and walks away leaving Rebecca and I alone. "Come on Jill. Remember? You hate Chris Redfield!" Rebecca sits in her chair and I sit down on mines.

_Hello there! Should I continue writing this story? ~Shadow ~{Nickname}~_


	2. Friends?

Chapter 2 Friends?

"Okay class, sit down in your seats and let's get started." Said our biology teacher named Mrs. Birkin. "We have a new student named Chris Redfield, and please treat him with respect. Chris please get up from your seat and show the class who you are." Chris gets up from his seat and walks to the front of the classroom, "Hello." He says. Piers were clapping. "Nice Captain!" Everyone including Rebecca and I look at Piers who continue to clap. "I sometimes think he's gay. And right now, this is the moment." Rebecca laughs, "Agree!" Chris heads back to his seat and Piers begin to talk to Chris. "Okay class, each member of your table is going to get up and get the materials for your project. Start now." "I'll get it." I said getting up out of my seat. Walking to the table where all the materials are, I heard someone say "Damn Jill." I turn to see who it is, "Carlos, please. Not today." I say taking the materials. "Damn, someone is in the bad mood." I walk past Carlos and he says, "Want to talk about it?" "No." "Class, after your finish getting the materials I want you all to follow the instruction from the paper I put onto your desk. If you need help, raise your hand so I can walk over to you." The class started to get loud and Rebecca says, "Wow, didn't Chris gotten much older." Without taking my eyes off our project I said, "One, I'm with Albert so I really don't have time checking other guys out. Two, I really don't care." Rebecca sighs, "You're no fun." She says getting up from her seat. I look up from our project and Rebecca went over to Chris. They both started to smile and chat. Tsk, forget her. I don't need her anyways. Besides, if she was so into Chris then why doesn't she go out with him? After class was over it was lunch, Rebecca and I went on the cafeteria line and we were near Piers, Chris, Carlos, and a couple of popular kids. "Excuse me!" said Jessica. My enemy. I always hated her since we were little because she will always ruin things for me! Such as, telling my mom that Chris and I skip school together, I hit her, etc. "Oh my! Is that you Chris?!" Jessica hugs Chris tightly and Chris hugs her back. Ever since we were little, Jessica has been treating me rude because she had a thing for Chris. She knew Chris first than me actually. They use to be friends but as soon I move in the house next door…boy! Chris fell for me hard! "Jessica, you've gotten so much older. Hopefully you've gotten much more mature." Jessica blushes hard, "Oh so you did notice?" she says smirking. "Of course…it was really obvious." "Rebecca, I will see you later. I'm not hungry anymore. See you around?" Rebecca grabs my arm before I can leave the line and says, "Wait? Why?" Leaving the line I hear Chris said, "I'm sorry Jessica, it's just I like someone else…her name is simple…it's Jill…Jill Valentine. I'm in love with Jill Valentine." Turning around everyone looks at me with their mouths drop. Oh god! Why did I turn around?! I should have kept on walking pretending I didn't hear him say my name! Chris walks up towards me and says, "Look Jill, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I should had said goodbye to you…it's just because everything was complicated. Look, forgive me? I love you…always will and I always had." I felt everyone's eyes on me and I just didn't want to say no but I had to…after all…I am dating someone. And that someone is Albert Wesker. The guy I love with all my heart. I couldn't just kick Albert to the road and date Chris. That would be extremely rude. "Look, I'm sorry Chris. It's just…I'm dating someone and…" "Oh…you are?" I nod slowly looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry." Instead of just walking away, Chris takes my left hand and I look up. "Can we just be friends?" "Just friends right?" I said taking my hand away from his. "Yes, just friends. Nothing more." Chris and I stare at each other for a minute but then I shook my head and went up to him and gave him a hug. He hugs me back tightly. "You can let go now." "Oh…sorry…it's been such a really long time." Chris and I smile at each other as we break apart, "So…see you around?" "Yeah…" Chris walks away and I just watch him. "Well…" said Rebecca. "Looks like you're friends with him. What happen to hating him?" "I just…change my mind. That's all." Rebecca gives me a mean glare, "Yeah sure…you have feelings for him still." "What? Pfft! No! I use to like Chris, not anymore. He's history to me. Besides, I'm with Albert and we're in love okay?" The school bell rang and Rebecca rolls her eyes. "I still don't understand how I can pull it up with you." "That's because you love me." "Ugh, whatever." After school was over Rebecca and I head over to my place to study for our big History test. "Hey Jill, hey Rebecca." My mom sits on the couch between Rebecca and I. Whenever Rebecca and I hang out with each other, my mother always wanted to tag along. I don't know if she misses being young or? "Um mom…Rebecca and I are studying." "Oh don't worry! I won't distract you too! Go on!" I sigh and sat up straight on the couch and texted Rebecca: _OMG, my mom is doing it again! . _  
Rebecca: _Don't worry, just pack the stuff and go upstairs to your bedroom. I'll meet you there…_

Putting my phone away, my mom looks at me. "What?" I said getting up from the couch and grabbing my books off the table. "Am I annoying you?" She asks. "N-no! You're not! It's just…Rebecca and I need our girl talk and-" My mom puts her pointer finger onto my lips and shh me. "Jill, I understand. If you ever need a talk about-" Before my mother can finish up her sentence Rebecca and I shouted "NO!" "Well, I was just letting you know. You know I care about you Jill. Always remember if you ever need me just knock on my door and holla me!" My mom runs upstairs and I look at Rebecca who looks surprise. "Did your mother just say Holla?" "Yeah, but who cares! Let's go upstairs to my room before she comes back down asking us more questions!" Rebecca picks her books up from the coffee table and runs upstairs. Just as I was following her up, I hear the doorbell. "Coming!" I shouted. Hopefully it isn't Albert because I really wasn't in the mood to see him. Not because of the incident of what happen in my bedroom yesterday, it was just because I just didn't feel like talking to him. I open the door and Chris appears. "Hey…Chris" "Hey Jill, I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me." "Now?" Chris nods and smiles. I smile weakly, "Sorry Chris, Rebecca and I are studying for Mr. Barry's history test." "No we aren't!" I turn around and Rebecca appears carrying her school bag. "Rebecca? What are you talking about? We're studying remember?" Rebecca grins and passes by me going outside my house. Before she was out of sight she says, "You two have fun. Oh and Jill…you're welcome." Rebecca winks. "Wow…" I said not believing Rebecca actually just let my house and…wait…hold a minute! "Chris?" "Yes?" he says following me into the kitchen. "Did Rebecca texted you?" "What do you mean?" "Did Rebecca texted you saying to come here and ask me out?" "Um…Jill…we're friends." I pass Chris a bottle of water from my fridge and before I can say anything else I take a sip from my bottle. "Not like that, I meant like did she ask you to come over here to my house and ask if I want to hang out with you." Chris hesitates and scratches the back of his head, "No, why?" "Nothing…just forget it. Look, where are we going?" I said grabbing my jacket off of the couch. "What?" "Chris, why are you playing dumb?" "I'm not playing dumb, why are you being so difficult?" "I'm not being difficult…I'm just…are we hanging out or what?" Chris nods, "Yeah." "Then what are we waiting for?" Chris leads me out the house and I quickly lock the house door. "So…these streets haven't changed since we were little huh?" "Yup, everything's pretty much the same here. What? You expect to see new roads and streets or something?" Chris laughs, "No! That's not what I meant silly." "Then what did you meant?" "Figure it out." "Ugh! Chris! Please don't do this to me! This is like the time when it was my thirteenth birthday and instead of telling me what you get me for my birthday you told me to guess." Chris laughs again and this time I laugh with him too. "So…want to tell me where exactly we're going?" "Our favorite smoothie store." Memories started to play in my head as Chris was telling me where we're going. I completely ignore him but hey! I have to think thinks over about the whole hello and goodbye thing. "Jill?" Chris says as he stops walking. I stop too, "Yes?" "You're still talking to yourself huh?" Dammit! I did it again! This so need to stop! "Um yeah? I mean why not?" Chris chuckles and pats my shoulder. "It's okay, look let's go." On our way to the smoothie store, Chris and I stayed quite. All he did was look around and what I pretty much did was just think about what Albert and I are going to talk about when we go on our next date. Hopefully it's something romantic. "We're here." Chris says as he opens the door for me. I laugh before entering the store, "Chris please...you don-" "No Jill, please. Let me play nice guy for once." Chris and I smile at each other for a minute and I just put my head down and walk inside the store. "You still walk fast?" Chris says trying to catch up to me. "Yup, nothing changed about me. Besides, the whole dating thing." Chris and I sat down at a table and pick up our menus. It's been ages since I've been at this place. The last time I've been here was when Chris and I were fifteen. We went here to celebrate his perfect score on the math test. Till this day I still don't get why his parents celebrate that because that wasn't Chris's first time getting a perfect score on a math test. He got perfect score basically on all of them! Reading the menu for which smoothie I should get a strawberry and banana catches my eye. "Oh my god! Chris! Remember when we use to always come here every day when we came back from school and order like dozens of strawberry and banana?" Chris looks up from his menu and says, "Oh yeah! I remember! Then one day, we got caught stealing a jar of strawberry and banana smoothie!" We both laugh and then a waiter comes up towards us. "Jill? Chris? Wow, you two have gotten…" "Smaller?" said Chris. "Taller?" I said trying to put on a smile. The waiter shakes his head and says, "Yeah, what you two said. I can see you two haven't changed a bit. So what's your order? Oh wait! Don't tell me! Two orders of strawberry and banana. Oh wait…four orders or more?" Chris and I look at each other and back at the waiter. "Just two." I said trying to hold in my laugh. The waiter sighs as he walks away. "Did he gotten older?" ask Chris. I giggle at his comment, "Maybe, the last time I've seen him was when we were fifteen and he looked much younger." "We really shouldn't be talking because we're getting older!" "Yeah…true that." The waiter comes towards us and puts our smoothies onto the table. "Enjoy, oh and Chris please don't spit ball me today! Today is not the day!" Chris laughs and says, "What? Dude, how old do you think I am? I'm neither twelve nor thirteen. I'm eighteen!" "Really? I thought you were sixteen?" Chris gives the waiter a mean stare, "Yeah…and I thought you were five." The waiter walks away angrily and Chris turns to me. "Is he taking drugs?" "You're asking me?" I ask taking a sip out of my strawberry banana. "Remember that time when we snuck out of our rooms when we were thirteen so we can go to the brand new park in downtown Raccoon City?" The memory comes into my head and I laugh, "Oh yeah! That was insane! We went back home and they're cops everywhere!" Chris laughs too! "Your mother was most frightened!" "Yeah…she's always have been worried and over protected on me. I wonder why." "Because you're something special Jill. No one wants to lose you. Especially this guy here." I watch Chris drinks his smoothie and I raise an eyebrow. "Really? And who is that?" I ask crossing my arms. "This guy here." Chris says wiping his mouth with a tissue. Suddenly I see Albert walking inside the smoothie shop. Shit! "Chris, can you do me a favor?" Chris looks up at me and he says, "Yeah…sure? Why? You look scared, what's going on? Is everything okay?" "Yeah! Everything's alright, if a guy comes up to me and ask who are you just play along saying you are my cousin okay?" "Why?" "Just do it! Please!" "Okay, calm down Jill." The table was silent and I just kept my eyes on Albert who I think found me. Instead of heading my direction he heads in a different direction and sits down with a girl. Wait? A girl?! "Jill? Are you sure you're okay? You're talking to yourself pretty loud." "Yes! I'm okay Chris! Look, I'll be right back okay! I need to…" "Bathroom?" Chris says. "Yeah…that." Quickly as I can I got up from my seat and thought on how I should approach Albert. _Should I say hey Albert, who is that? _Lots of thoughts came into my mind. Why would Albert cheat on me? What did this girl have that I didn't have? Is she pretty? Is she a model? Does she have lots of money? Is she Albert's age? Finally behind Albert I took a deep breath and said, "Albert?" He slowly turns around and smiles, "Jill!" He gets up from his seat and hugs me tightly. Trying to push him away I said, "Yes, now can you get off me?" Albert lets goes off me, "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I've been great. Until I see her…" "Who?" "Her!" "Who?" "THAT THING! SITTING ACROSS FROM YOU ALBERT! MY GOD!" Albert turns around and the girl waves and then says, "Hey! She just called me a thing!" Albert turns back to me and says, "Why the hell would you say that?" "Because! She's taken you away from me!" "Jill, that's crazy. What made you think that?" "Because, look at her! She's pretty!" "So? That doesn't mean anything." I bite my lower lip and cross my arms trying to think of something else to say. "That does mean something! You're cheating on me over her!" "What! That's insane! Jill! What the hell is going on with you?! I will never cheat on you! I love you too much to do anything like that!" "Yeah…sure…save it! So…please tell me what she haves that I don't have." Albert reddens, "Jill…" "Tell me! I'd rather hear the truth than lies! Was everything fake or real? Tell me!" "Jill…." "Look, I really don-" "JILL!" Everyone in the shop was silent. Just watching Albert and I argue. "Shut up." He says taking a deep breath, "She's just a friend, only a friend. Nothing more." Chris runs up towards us and I just stood there feeling embarrass. "Jill? Is everything okay?" he asks. I'm getting a bit tired of Chris getting worried about me. Like I have a mother at home who's worried! Now you?! "Who's this?" Albert asks. "Why do you care?" Albert walks up to me and grabs my arm with force making me go behind him. "Who is he?" "That's my cousin, Chris. Right Chris?" Chris nods. "Oh…so this is the boy you've been talking about right? Or I can say thinking about all the time right?" "Yes." Albert turns from me to Chris. "You two must be pretty much close right?" Chris nods again without saying a word. "I'm in love with your cousin…hopefully you can make it to our wedding one day." I felt bad for Chris, I just wanted Albert to please shut the fuck up and leave so Chris and I can hang out. "You want me to shut the fuck up?" Albert asks. Shit! I did it again! "Well yeah because-" Before I can finish my sentence Albert takes my hand and says, "Well, I'll see you around Chris. Oh and Lisa…see you later or never." Without saying goodbye to Chris we both just stare at each other. Albert takes me outside and he pulls me into a corner. "What the hell is going on with you? Why are you treating me disrespectful?" "Because! It's just…I don't know…it's just I seen you with that girl and I thought you were cheating on me so I flip my shit okay? I love you Albert, I don't never ever want to lose you. You're the only person I want in my life. Especially, the only person pressing my lips." Albert kisses me softly and strokes my hair. I kiss him back and my phone rings. I break off the kiss and pick my phone up. Thank God I did because it's my dad! "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Where are you?" he asks. "I'm at the smoothie shop with-" "Look, I really don't care! Just get home right now!" "But dad I-" "NOW!" "Fine." I hang up my phone and look at Albert. "Who was that?" "My dad, he wants me to go home now." "He can wait right?" "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said walking down the street. Albert holds my hand. "I'm sorry I made you mad." "You didn't make me mad, I'm never mad at you. I was just mad at what you said. The words hurt me, you didn't Jilly." Albert pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. "I love you Albert." Without saying I love you back to me he starts to kisses my neck. "ALBERT!" I yell pushing him away. "Sorry." He says chuckling. I continue to walk home holding hands with him and when we reach my house we both turn to each other. "Well, this is it." I said still holding his hand but holding both of his hands. "Jill, you do realize we're going to see each other tomorrow right?" I nod with full excitement. "Tomorrow is Albert and Jill's day right?" Albert nods, "So…when are you going to let me in?" I blush, "Soon." "Soon? When exactly?" "You'll see." I said as we let go of our hands. Albert smiles. His smile is so freaking cute! "Goodnight Albert." "No goodnight kisses?" Before I open my front door I turn around and roll my eyes, "Tomorrow night, I promise." "So its tomorrow." He says smirking. "Don't get too hype. It's probably my sleep talking." Albert chuckles and I said goodnight to Albert one final time and he leaves finally. He's defiantly not going to get anything from me tomorrow night! "Hey mom, hey dad." Taking off my black jacket, my mother was looking up from her knitting and my dad looks up from his newspaper. "So…what were you and Albert planning on doing tomorrow night?" He asks. OH MY GOD! PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T HEAR OUR CONVERSATION. O-M-G. "You know, going out for dinner." "So he won't be able to come here for dinner?" my mom asks. I then realize they weren't asking about Albert and I conversation we had couple of minutes ago, thank god! "Yeah, sorry. Maybe the day after?" "Sorry, no can do. Your mother and I are going out." "Okay, well. I'm off to bed!" I said heading upstairs. "Hey, Jill. Guess who's next door." My dad says not looking up from his newspaper. "Who?" "Chris, Chris Redfield." He says in a flirty tone. "Dad! I don't like Chris! I use to! Besides, we were little kids then! Kids do the dumbest and say the dumbest shit!" "Hey! Watch your mouth! How many times am I going to talk to you about using profanity?" "Sorry dad." I said heading upstairs. Sorry not sorry. When I open my room, I felt the breeze coming from my window. I should close my window; it's getting a bit chilly in here. Before I can close my window I see Chris changing his shirt. Dammit! Why now?! Whatever you do Jill! Don't stare at him! Don't look! Remember, you only can see Albert shirtless. Not Chris, not Leon, not Piers, not Carlos, blah blah blah. Honestly, I couldn't help but stare. So instead of just looking at Chris shirtless I said aloud, "You know why we use curtains for right?" Chris adjusts his shirt and looks at me. "Jill? You weren't there a second ago?" "That's only because I was downstairs. And while getting ready for bed I happen to see you changing your shirt." Chris laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask sitting on my window sill. "You weren't staring were you?" Looking away trying to hide my blush, "No" I lied. "Yeah…sure..." Trying to imitate my voice he says, "You probably were saying, oh my God! Chris looks hot! I want that for Christmas!" Blushing hard I said, "Yeah…sure Chris. Keep on dreaming." "Oh I will…until you break up with that jerk." "What jerk? I hope you're not talking about Albert." "No Jill, I'm talking about Santa." Chris fixes his bed, "Albert is not a jerk! He's sweet and-" "Dangerous!" "Chris! How can you say that and you haven't even met him?" Chris goes to his window and sits on his window sill. "I did, and that was almost an hour ago. I just don't like the way he handles you. He handles you like…forget it." "No! Tell me!" "Promise me you won't get mad." Chris says putting his pinkie into the air. I did the same, "Swear." "He handles you like you're a dog or something." "Oh so you're saying I'm his bitch right?" "What?! No!" "Well, that's what that means when someone says what you've just said. Basically you just said I'm Albert's bitch." "What? That's ridiculous! I wasn't saying you're his bitch! What I was trying to say was…" "Say what?!" Chris kept quiet, "Do me a favor Chris? Stay out of my love life." As I was starting to close my window I heard Chris say, "Then stop bringing me into your love life doing cute things making me in love with you again." Before I can close my window he closes his. I just left my window open. Was everything Chris said was true? Was I bringing him into my love life? Am I doing cute things to make him fall in love with me more? If so, how can I stop before it's too late?

_Just wanted to say thank you guys so much for the reviews, really means a lot to me {333 I will try my best to update this story every week hopefully. School is driving me insane & also my mum. Thanks again for reading my story! Really appreciate it! P.s I'm working on another story project…it's a Sherry + Jake = Sake. So if I miss a week of updating this story it's either because I'm busy with school work or playing Resident Evil with my friends Or finishing up writing a story for one of my friends who's totally in love with Leon + Helena = Lelena ~{ I call them that because I think it sounds freaking adorbs.}~ OR I'm busy trying to write the Sake story 333 so just remember that if you haven't seen this story updating then I apologize for the whole hold up. Again, I will try to update this story as fast as I can. I'm really tempting on writing a Claire + Piers = Ciers story but I dunno what it should be about I mean I came up with ideas but I feel like they're boring & you guys wouldn't want to read some freaking emotional story about someone dies at the end! Bad enough Capcom got rid of Piers! Because of him my favorite food is STEAK! IT IS HARD TO FIND GOOD STEAK AROUND HERE! XD. Anyways, I'm sorry I'm telling you guys how I feel and what I'm doing & I know you guys don't give two shits what I'm going through or what I'm thinking about doing. _

_Btw, three people asked me questions about myself so I'm going to answer them right now! ~{Note}~ You can stop reading at this point right now :{ P __ Yes that's a person sticking his/her tongue out with a mustache on. Alright, question number one…_

**Who do you not ship? **_Telling you right now, I do not ship AshleyxLeon. That's friggen nasty! Like, she's helpless! Two, I do not ship CarlosxJill. I do not ship them because they're both better off being just friends like no. Three, ClairexAlfred. Are you kidding me? Hell to the LeonScottKennedy no! Four, LeonxChris. I know they're gays in this fan base of Resident Evil but…really? No! I really think the Kennedy prefers ladies only in his pants: 3. _

**Favorite Resident Evil character? **_I really don't have a favorite Resident Evil character because I personally think all of them are awesome! But not going to lie, favorite female character is Claire Redfield. Male character, don't know because the Kennedy, Nivans, & Redfield are amazing! _

**Have you ever seen a photo of Adam Crosman? If so, any thoughts about him? **_Um yeah duh! What female girl hasn't seen a photo of my husband? XD. I really shouldn't be saying that because my friend named Kendall is like totally in love with him! At school, she would go to the library & print like twenty photos of him and put pictures of him in her gym locker. I always tell her "Stop putting photos of him in your gym locker! He's going to die breathing your gym funk!" Haha, I love that girl. I've heard he has a twitter account, she will totally die if he ever responds to her I mean literally! Which she totally deserves for being such a great friend to me. Hopefully Adam sees one of her tweets and replies to her! My thoughts about him? One word = Gorgeous! Have you seen his eyes? Their like green hazel green hazel green hazel. But mostly, hazel. I'm such a total sucker for hazel dudes! He kind of looks like Piers Nivans. Probably that's why he loves the Nivans so much. Can't blame him though. The Nivans is hot too! _

_So…that's it! Thanks again for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed it & always remember to smile. P.s If you want to ask me a question just pm/dm me. Don't be afraid, I'm not Simmons nor saddler. I won't bite! Just ask me any question & I will answer it anonymously. Have a great day!_


	3. Apology

Chapter 3 Apologize

"Good morning" my mother says taking out a carton of milk out of the fridge. "Good morning." I said sighing and finishing up eating my plate of pancakes. I only had three more left! But I think my stomach can't take any more pancakes. "Jill, finish up your pancakes." "Ugh, I wish! But I'm kind of stuff." I said getting up from my seat. My dad looks up from his newspaper and gives me an evil look. I knew what the look meant so I just sat right back down in my seat and try to finish my three left overs of pancakes. "So, you don't have school today?" "Yeah." "Good because I was thinking maybe we can all watch a movie as a family tonight?" Before I can pick up one of my pancakes from my plate with my fork, my mom takes two of them and eats them. Thank you mom. Finally putting his newspaper down my father says, "You know, that will be a great idea! It's been such a really long time Jill haves been watching movies with us. Don't you think Jill?" "Um yeah…but I sort of have plans today." "Plans? Great, with who? What time? What place?" My dad folds his arms and I put my plate in the sink and rinse the syrup off of my plate. "Albert and the smoothie shop." My dad gets up from his seat and walks towards me. "Do me a favor Jill?" "Yes?" "Call Albert right now and say you can't make it today. Tomorrow." "W-what?! Dad! Tomorrow I have to go to work! Albert and I can't go on a date for the next couple of weeks because we both are going to be busy!" "Oops, sorry. Should have thought about that before coming home last night late." Washing my plate, "Dad! It was only eight thirty! You're acting like I go home at three o' clock in the morning!" "Jill, I really don't want to have this conversation with you. How many times am I going to tell you?" My dad and I both said at the same time, "I'm the parent and you're the child." "Good, so we both have a good understanding here." He says smiling and walking to the living room. When he was out of the kitchen I turn to my mom who was cleaning the kitchen table off. "Mom! Please let Albert and I go on our date!" She looks up from the table and shrugs. "Sorry Jill, I can't go against what your father said. Remember the last time I done that?" "Mom, I was seven! I'm seventeen now getting ready to go to college and you two are still treating me like I'm twelve or thirteen." "Jill, we're only doing that because we care about your safety. We love and care about you. Now, go get dress so we all can take some pictures and post them on Facebook." Pushing me out of the kitchen I sigh. I hated how my parents treated me like I'm a helpless child. When will they realize that I'm not the little girl Jill who loves dolls? After I got done getting dress I went downstairs to the living room and texted Albert about the whole situation. The doorbell rings and I get up to see who it is. Chris appears. "Oh great! It's you. What do you want? It better be good." "Actually, it is. Really good, I thought about everything and I just wanted to say sorry. About everything." "For?" Chris looks at me confused, "What?" "I want you to say why you're sorry. Now go." "Jill, I'm not going to say why I'm sorry. It's really not nice to say." "Well, apology not accepted." I slam the door on Chris's face and I plot right down onto the couch and turn on the T.V. My mom and dad come downstairs. "Who was that?" ask my father. Not looking at my parents I take one popcorn from the bowl, "Some dude." "Who?" My mom heads for the door and she opens the door. Shit! He's still there! If someone ever slams a door in my face I would have went straight home and cry my eyes out! But no…Chris was Chris. He won't give up till he gets what he wants. And what he wants is me. I sometimes wonder how much he is going to take. "Oh my god! Chris! You've gotten so big!" My mother pulls him in a hug and I roll my eyes in disgust. "Thanks Mrs. Valentine! I just came over to apologize to Jill about our incident last night." I suddenly felt eyes on me; slowly I turn around and gave my parents a weak smile. Why Chris haves to be such a snitch! "What incident?" my father asks crossing his arms. Chris walks into the house and he closes the door behind him, "Well, let's just say I said something that offended her and now I'm here to apologize." My parents look at me now and I kept eating popcorn. "Jill? Is there anything you will like to say to Chris?" Getting up from the couch I walk up to Chris and said, "Sorry okay! Now please! Leave!" Pushing Chris out of my house my father grabs me by my arm and says, "Jill! The boy just got here! That's not how you treat a guest! Weren't you two best friends? What happen? Look, treat him right. You never know…what might happen. He might be your husband in the future." "Ew, gross." I said going into the kitchen. For the next pass five or ten minutes my parents talk to Chris. I just stayed in the kitchen thinking about EVERYTHING. The whole Chris thing and the not going on Albert's date. Life is so unfair. "Jill!" Shouted my father who walks in the kitchen with Chris. "You see this guy here?! This guy you should want to date. Not a guy like Albert." "Dad!" I shouted. "Sorry, I lost my cool." Leaving the kitchen without Chris, Chris walks up to me. "It's not my fault." He says touching my shoulder. "It's not my fault your parents love me than Albert. I just hope you make the right decision." Putting my head up from the kitchen counter, "What?" Chris turns around and says, "Look, it's pretty obvious you still have feelings for me. Now quit playing hard to get." "Hard to get? Chris, I'm only dating one guy! And that guy is Albert! Only Albert!" Chris shakes his head, "Quick question, when did you stop liking me?" The room was silent and I started to think. When did I stop crushing on Chris? "Exactly." He says smirking leaving me alone in the kitchen. Why is he doing this to me?

The next day, I still haven't gotten a text from Albert. "Hey Jill." Rebecca says smiling holding her books. "Hey Rebecca, Albert still haven't text me." Looking at my phone waiting for a reply Rebecca snatches my phone out of my hand. "What is wrong with you?" She asks. "What do you mean?" I said trying to get my phone back. Rebecca throws my phone inside of her locker and locks her locker. "Look, I hate seeing you like this. You're acting so different." "Different? Rebecca, can you be a bit more specific?" Rebecca puts her books down on the floor and looks back at me, "Ever since Chris gotten back you've been acting kind of mean." "What? Rebecca, I was not mean to anyone!" "Yes you were! This morning at the library, you've yelled Steve Burnside because he accidently drops books on your foot." "Hey! Those books hurt!" I argued closing my locker. "Then, second period you argue with principle Simmons for telling you to be quiet. Which you had to be!" "Rebecca look-" Rebecca picks up her books from the floor and says, "Let me know when the real Jill comes back because clearly, the Jill I'm looking at right now is a total bitch. My best friend isn't a bitch." The school bells ring and everyone passes me rushing to their class. Tears started to swell in my eyes but I fought them back. After school was over I quickly rush to my room. "Hey Jill, how was your day?" Without answering my dad's question I slam my room door and lock it. I then lay down on my bed crying into my pillow. "Jill, are you alright?" My dad asks knocking on my door. "Yes." I said trying to not to sound like I'm crying. "Dinner is almost ready in a few, so when we call you come down." "Okay." I heard my father's footsteps go down the staircase and I sat up in my bed wiping my tears away. Chris and Rebecca's words echoed in my head. Maybe I did change. But if I did…what change about me? Rebecca said I change because ever since Chris came back I've been treating people like shit. She was right. What am I supposed to do now? Call her? Text her? Go over to her house and tell her that I'm sorry and beg for our friendship? Or should I let things fall where they may? "Jill? Are you alright?" said a voice outside my window. I knew it was Chris, so I went over to my window. Chris was sitting on his windowsill. "Yes, I'm alright." "Rebecca told me everything." "I'm actually not surprise." I said playing with my purple rubber band. "Look, if you ever need a friend I'm always here. Actually, I've always been your friend Jill. Even though you go a bit over board something and you are a bit stubborn." I laugh a little at Chris's comment. "You now notice that?" Chris smiles warmly, "No, you've been like that ever since we were little kids." "You seem to remember everything when we were little." "Of course!" Chris says getting up from his window sill putting his jacket on. "They're special to me." "Where are you going?" I ask. "Taking a walk with you." He says. "What? How can you…wait…I see what you did there." I say smiling putting my jacket on too. Chris laughs and then says, "See you down stairs?" I nod and he left. On my way downstairs I saw Albert talking to my parents. "Albert?!" I yelled running downstairs. "Jill!" He shouts hugging me. "So…" my father says looking away, "What I was saying was you have exactly…" He looks at his watch, "exactly five minutes with Jill. Use it wisely." "Oh I will sir." Albert says smiling. My dad doesn't smiles back at him. Instead he just shakes his head and walks away. "Albert, why didn't you return your calls?" "I did Jilly, where's your phone?" I then realize my phone was still in Rebecca's locker. "Dammit! It's in Rebecca's locker." "Why?" he asks opening the door for me. "Long story." "I can listen for five minutes." Albert and I turn to each other and we both smile. "You're so cute." I said putting my arms around him looking into his eyes. "And you're gorgeous." Albert says leaning in for a kiss. Before our lips met we both heard a voice said, "Jill?" Albert and I look at Chris and I totally forget about Chris! Crap! "Oh…" Albert says walking to Chris. "About your cousin…I've been doing some research and Chris is not your cousin Jill. Would you like to start explaining?" I stood there looking like a total idiot! Trying to come up with a lie Chris says, "It's not her fault. It's mines. She didn't want you to get upset at her because she's hanging out with a guy she's always loved." OH MY GOD! DID CHRIS JUST SAY I LOVE HIM! WHY?! Albert turns to me, "Is this true Jill? Are you in love with Chris?" Shaking my head and walking to Albert I said, "N-no! I love you Albert! Only you!" Chris sighs, "Come on Jill! Quit playing games! What's it's going to be? Albert or me?" Trying not to think about them both I said, "You know what Chris! I knew I shouldn't forgive you! Or be friends with you because something like this will happen! Oh look, it happen!" The door from my house suddenly opens and my parents come out. "What is going on out here?" I look at Chris and Albert and back at my parents. "Nothing, we three are just talking." "About?" My dad looks at Albert and I said, "About…um…Rebecca! We're trying to figure out who killed her dog." Chris looks away and my dad then says, "Okay?" He closes the house door we all sigh in relief. "That was a close one." I said breathing for air. "Look, I'm confused here. About the Chris and you thing. What's going on between you two?" "Nothing Albert, I swear." "You know what; you seem you can't concentrate when he's around you. Let's go." Grabbing my arm roughly Chris yells out, "Don't handle her like that!" Albert then stops and turns around, Chris walks up to him. Oh my god! Please Chris shut up before you get hurt. Why is he even fighting for me! It's obvious I'm being selfish! "Excuse me? What did you just said?" Albert asks letting go of my arm. "You don't handle a female that way. You're supposed to handle a female with respect!" "Are you trying to teach me how to handle a female?" Chris clears his throat and says, "Yes, I am." "Look, Chris. Jill is mine! Stay away or else you will regret it. If she ever breaks up with me…I swear. I will find you and kill you. Alright?" Chris chuckles and says, "Sure, we'll see. Jill, hang in there okay? I know you're afraid of Albert." Chris walks away from Albert and I. Albert turns to me, "Jill, when I grab you do it hurts?" "No? Why?" "Why? Did you not hear what Chris just said! Are you scared of me?" "No!" I yelled. "Good, stay away from him. Do you hear me?" "How can I and he's basically in almost all my classes." "Easy, by not talking to him or looking at him. Understood?" I nod and hug Albert. He then pushes me back. I look up and he looks kind of piss off. "Albert? Are you okay?" "No." He says walking away. Hey! That's my line! Catching up with Albert I said, "Albert, you remember what we talked about yesterday night right?" "Yeah, why?" I gulp. "Well, I thought about it and…how can I say this without being specific?" Albert laughs and puts his arms around my waist. "Stop talking, I understand what you're talking about. Are you talking about that?" "Yes." "Come on." He says holding my hand. I already know when I get home it's going to be World War three! I also know I won't be able to see Albert for a pretty long time but I can sacrifice it! Albert took me to his car and off we went to his house.

_Sorry it's short, I'm extremely busy playing Resident Evil 6, Chris's is like the third time I'm ending his campaign! Anyway, two people ask me a question! Here is my response:_

**Do you have twitter? **_Nope, but I was considering if I should make one. Maybe an rp? I don't know because I use to rp and it was fun at first. Now it's just boring :p_

**Who is your favorite couple in Resident Evil?**

_I will say Jill & Chris! Lots of Resident Evil fans say Claire & Leon are the best couples. I personally think it's not true because Chris went all the way to Africa to save his woman! Aka, Jill Valentine! I'm not saying Leon wouldn't have done that. I'm just saying Chris and Jill are the best couple! By the way, in Resident Evil Revelation, Chris totally ignored Jessica & was talking to himself saying don't worry Jill, I'm coming for you. Something like that but I think they're the cutest couple! I just wish Capcom would stop playing with my emotions & just let them both kiss at least one time! It's not fair how The Kennedy gets to have a lot of kissing in the series. Whatever, anyways. Thanks for asking a question. _


	4. Break Up?

_It's been really a long time since I've update this story. I really want to finish it so… here's chapter 3…_

I woke up besides Albert. He's still asleep. Great, now who's going to drive me back home? My head hurts due from last night. Maybe it's because of Albert and Chris's argument. Or maybe because I'm exhausted. Albert wakes up and says, "Jill?" "I have to go. My parents are worried about me. I already know." Albert gets dress and so do I. When we were done we both head to his car. While putting my seat belt on, Albert says, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, just a bit tired. That's all." Albert looks at me with a concern look. I look back and say, "What?" He looks at the road and starts to drive. "So…when are you going to tell me about this guy…Chris?" Hearing Chris's name made me jump a little from my seat. "Why do you want to know about him so much Albert?" The car stops at a red stop light and he looks at me. "Because he likes you. It's obvious he wants to take you away from me." "Albert, please. I'm really not in the mood to talk about Chris." "You're never in the mood to talk about him!" Albert shouts. "Don't yell at me!" I shouted back. "Well then answer my question!" "I already did like thousands of fucking times Albert! How many times do you want me to say I only love you?! God!" I cover my face with my hands and tears starts to fall right out of my eyes. The car moves as I cry. "Jill, don't think because you're crying I am supposed to stop this car and comfort you because I'm not. I don't feel bad for you." Wiping my final tear I say, "Stop the car." "No, I am not stopping this car until you answer my question." What an asshole! "Please, stop the car! Albert! Listen to me!" I pleaded. "NO!" He shouts. Albert holds onto the steering wheel tighter and his face reddens. "Albert! You're pissing me off! Stop the car! You're acting like a stubborn seven year old right now! But much more like an asshole like you already are!" The car parks near a curve near the side walk. "What did you just call me?" My heart begins to race and my legs began to feel weak. "I called you an asshole. Which you are! Chris is right! You don't know how to treat a w-" Before I can finish my sentence Albert punches me in my face and covers my mouth. My heart really began to beat really fast. He then let goes of me and says, "Dammit! Jill! Look what you made me done! You made me hit you!" I was left speechless. I just kept looking at him like a freaking fool who's afraid to move. He strokes my hair and pulls me in for a hug. Of course I hug him back because I am afraid. While in his arms I started to cry. He rubs my back and says, "I'm sorry Jill. I love you." I hate how when I'm mad or sad at him he makes me fall back in love with him. But this time he hit me. He hit me hard. A slap would have been fine but a punch? He lets go of me and starts to kiss my neck. I push him away disgusted. "Jill, please don't be afraid. I promise I won't never ever hit you again." Words couldn't come out of my mouth. I just sit there in the chair looking out the window. The car starts to move again and the whole entire ride to my house was silent. As soon we reach there, Albert apologizes once more and even kisses me again! But this time on my lips. I didn't kiss back. He basically did all the work. When I got inside my house, my parents were right there. Right there sitting on the couch. My dad is the first person to get up from his seat and say something. But before he can say anything he just hugs me tightly. "Jill, we were so worried about you." He pulls away from the hug and smiles weakly. "Now, where the fuck has you been?" Words still couldn't come out of my mouth so I just shrug looking down at the carpet. My mom gets up from the couch and touches my right eye. "What happen to your eye?" I touch my right eye and cover it with my hand. She tries to pull my hand away from it but I hit her hand and run upstairs to my bedroom. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell. I close my room door and lock it. Ugh, I hate my life! I lost my best friend, and now my boyfriend? Well we didn't break up but he hit me. Isn't that like breaking up too? I flop onto my bed and put my face onto my pillow and scream. "Jill?" I heard a voice coming from out my window and I know its Chris. Slowly I get up from my bed and head to my window. Chris is sitting on his windowsill eating an apple. He takes a bite from it. "What do you want?" I ask wiping my tear. "Oh nothing, just trying to cheer up my good old friend named Jill. Hey, what happen to your eye? It looks kind of nasty." Chris smiles and I couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Geez Chris, you sure know the right words to say to a girl who's depress." "Jill, you're too gorgeous to be depressed. Oh wait…it's about your boyfriend…Albert isn't it right? Look I'm so-." "No Chris! It isn't your fault. It's mine." Chris stares at me and I stare at him. "Well…are you going to tell me what happen to your black eye or what?" "Oh…well…it's a really long story." I say playing with a rubber band. Chris laughs, "I know last night was a long night between you and Albert." Chris winks at me, "What a lucky guy." I blush hard. "Chris!" He laughs hard and says, "Sorry! But it's true! Want an apple?" "Sure. I'd love that." Chris takes an apple from his basket and throws me an apple. I catch it and he gives me a thumb up. "Tell me now." He says taking another bite from his apple. I told Chris everything. Only about what happen in the car. He just looks puzzled and embarrassed. "Sorry Jill. That black eye is my entire fault. I shouldn't have come back to Raccoon." "What do you mean come back?" He looks up from his basket of apples and says, "I came back to see you…only you. I wanted to make things right for us. Like, I don't know. Date? Be in love like we use to. But I guess that fucking bastard Albert ruined it. Well, actually me." Awe! Chris is so freaking sweet! If only Albert and I weren't dating I'd kiss Chris. But I don't think I love Albert like I was yesterday. I hate him actually. I'm thinking about breaking up with him and call it a day. "Oh, so you want to kiss me huh?" Chris says smiling warmly towards me. I really need to stop talking aloud. Instead of hiding my face like I want to right now, I nod. He gets up from the windowsill and say, "Should I come over so we can kiss like there's no tomorrow?" I laugh, "No! I only said I want to kiss you because what you said. Not because I like you." His face drops, "Oh Jill." Chris closes his window and leaves his room. I smile and hear a voice coming from downstairs, "JILL! ALBERT IS HERE!" Oh great! Why can't he leave me the fuck alone? I literally drag my feet downstairs and there was Albert holding roses in his hand. "Hey." He says smiling. "Albert, can you leave me alone for I don't know…maybe a week?" Albert shakes his head, "That's impossible Jill. I love you." I sigh and turn to Albert. "Albert! Leave me alone will you! Obviously I'm not in love with you anymore!" "Jill it was a mistake!" "How the fuck it's a mistake? Albert, please jus-" Albert kisses me. I kiss him back. He pulls me closer to him and in between kisses I ask, "Where." Kiss. "Is." Kiss. "My." Kiss. "Parents?" Kiss. Albert breaks the kiss and says, "Store." I smile at him, "I don't know why but…no matter how mad I am at you I'm still in love with you." I wrap my arms around him and lean in for a kiss. He does the same and our lips meet. "Jill, do you love me?" "Yes, I do very much Chris…" I say almost in a whisper. Albert then pushes me off him and I fall onto the floor. "What the hell Albert?" He looks down at me, "You just said Chris. You love Chris! I fucking knew it! All this was a fucking lie!" I got up from the carpet and grab Albert's arm. "What are you talking about? All the things we did were real!" "Obviously it wasn't because I ask you if you love me and you said yes Chris I do very much." Shit, Albert and I were making up and what I do is fuck it up. Now how am I supposed to get out of this one? "You know what, it's all good." Albert says snatching the roses from my hand and going inside of the kitchen. I follow. "Albert! Please! Give me another chance!" He throws the roses out into the trash and turns to me, "Jill, face it. You're a slut!" "What the hell are you talking about?! You're the only guy I've ever slept with! Fuck you mean I'm a slut?!" "Now, that's a lie." He says. I clear my throat. "You truly love Chris, and if you did all you had to do was to tell me you didn't love me. You didn't have to go back and forth to Chris and I! How many times had you two slept with each other?" "Albert! We've nev-" "Why are you lying?!" "I am not lying!" There was silence between us and we both took a deep breath. It's time to end this. "You know what…" I say between pants. "I did sleep with Chris. Did I mention he's an amazing kisser? And he knows how to treat a female?" Albert face reddens and it reminds me back at the car. Only this time I wasn't scared of him. If I yell, Chris will hear. If he hits me, my parents will know and my dad will hunt him and kill him. "Be stupid and hit me Albert. Go ahead. You're totally right. All this time I was in love with Chris. I was screwing him the nights where you weren't there to hold me. So…you can leave now. You're no use to me anymore. Thanks for everything." Albert shakes his head and walks past me and leaves my house. Phew! What a day!


End file.
